Were In The 2014 Movie?
by Jeannenobunaga
Summary: Set in the 2014 movie. This is a roleplay that me and my friend 123Ekaterina did. Enjoy! This is being discontinued. Sorry everyone DX
1. Chapter 1

Kat and Dana both get stranded in 2014 TMNT NY sewers. They have met each other in the animated world of tmnt before and have become great friends. she was leo's girlfriend and kat was raphael's girlfriend... but when they arrived to this new dimension and got to look at the turtles... their preferences have changed. Dana now got the hot for raphael and katrina was attracted to leonardo. they have decided not to tell these guys that they were their girlfriend and decided to "switch boyfriends" in this dimension.

"So... you're telling us that you got teleported here by trans-dimensional portal stick?" asked leo lifting his eyes.

"Um, Yes, that is correct, Leonardo!" replied Katrina looking him over and stopping at his beautiful eyes. they were so pretty, they almost made her melt.

"She's looking at you like you're a freak," gruffed out Raphael when he saw Katrina openly stare at leonardo's face.

"Yeah well I am not looking at you like your a freak. In fact I think you are very good looking" Dana said to Raphael.

"And who are you?" "How do you know my name?"

"My name is Dana and I come from a different world then yours Raph" she said.

Kat rolled her eyes at dana's straightforwardness but shook her head laughing.

"Yes, we got transported here from a different world, an animated world that has other you in it." katrina said looking at raph and lifting her eyebrow. she then looked at leonardo. "We need your help to try to find a way to get back. the machine did not travel with us. I think it is left behind in the previous universe."

"How can we believe you or trust you? You have invaded our home and currently threatening our safety. You obviously knew a lot about us," his eyes narrowed at katrina. Katrina rolled her eyes. she has seen this movie and knows the ultimate secret that Donnie's has never said to anyone.

"Donnie lick the frosting off of poptarts and then puts them back," she said looking at Donnie. His cheeks were flushed "How did you know that?" "Parallel universe, plus I am your friend in the animated world."

Dana was just looking at Katrina like crazy.

"Yeah and mikey loves the cat that plays piano with chopsticks"

"How did you know that?" Said mikey.

"Duh parallel universe. I come from a different dimension" she says.

"Dude man this chick is far out. I like her." Says mikey.

"Do you believe us now, Leonardo?" asked katrina looking at him. Leo sighed but nodded his head seeing that such details could not be obtained by a spy. they would have to know them personally to get that kind of info.

"But that does not mean we can trsut them," leo narrowed his eyes. Kat nodded to that.

"I understand. It is not everyday you see two girls appear out of no where claiming to be from another dimension," she smiled slightly. She looked at Dana as if asking how she usually dealed with Leo as her boyfriend. he was not trusting them easily here.

Dana looked back at her and have a look that said. Well back in our world my Leo is more trusting of strangers and outsiders. He trusted me the very first moment he met me. So from there everything was just remote sailing.

"Leo you can trust us. We won't try to do anything and we won't tell anyone about you guys. We promise."

"Raph stop being so grumpy. Your nose will fall off if you keep on pouting like that"

"Who are you to tell me to..."

"That's enough the both of you" said Leo.

"Now then if you would kindly show us the way Leo and Raph we would love to see your lair" said Dana.

Raph gruffed out a "whatever" while Leo nodded.

Kat had to fight off giggles when she heard Mikey say "they're so hot I can feel my shell tightening..." but could not stop her giggles when raph growled out a "we can hear you!" Kat looked over at Dana and they both started laughing.

"What? was it something i said? is my fly open?" mikey panicked which only caused dana and kat laugh more.

"UGH! What's so funny?!" raph stood in front of dana and glaring daggers at her. Dana was a little scared at his anger but Kat was not affected at all used to seeing it.

Kat looked over at Leo to catch him eyeing her up but his eyes quickly left her figure as he realized he was caught. ohh, so he was checking her out, heh?

"Wh...what mikey said was funny so I was laughing" Dana was now getting angry. "What the hell is your problem anyways?" "I don't like your attitude" "you are nothing like the Raph that I know of" uh oh she said something she shouldn't have.

"Dude you have turtles in your world too?" Mikey asks excitedly.

"Yes but they are animated versions of you guys" I said.

"That's why we know so much about you, guys. We were friends," Kat said looking at Leo mostly but also met others' eyes. Then her eyes landed on dana. she smirked. "Actually, this Raph is EXACTLY like the animated Raph, except here is a lot more..." she was looking for a word.

"Ugly? Repulsive?! FREAKISH?!" Raph looked both girls in the eyes getting angry.

"Intimidating," kat and Dana finished together. "And obviously self-conscious about his looks," kat whispered into dana's ear which made her giggle.

'Yeah intimidating and self conscious pretty much sums you up!" I said with a sneer. I looked at Kat and we both smiled and laughed.

"But there is also another secret though. One that we cannot tell either of you" Dana says all most spilling it an revealing that they are their girlfriends.

"Can you give is a little hint?" Asks mikey.

"Sorry kiddo but I am afraid not" says Dana.

'Awww dude that is so like not fair" says mikey

"That's enough mikey" says Leo.

Mikey was silenced down by leonardo's glare.

"I would like to talk to you privately, katrina," said leonardo leading kat to a corner. "You seem to know raphael very well. were you friends in your... dimension?" kat lifted her eyebrows but played it cool not showing that she was caught.

"yes, we were friends, leonardo. I know Raph's just trying to look tough, he doesn't really mean all the rude things he says," she said smiling. Leo was looking at her, curious.

"You seem to call everyone by their nickname except for me. You do not call me Leo. You call me Leonardo. Why is that? Were we not friends in your world?" he asked her. Katrina did not feel comfortable, her hand coming up to her neck on an instinct remembering how he choked her. sh looked away unable to tell the white-lie into his beautiful eyes.

"Umm, we weren't the closest of friends, me and you. I did something to anger you which lead to us ... caving a little trust issue," she was looking away rubbing her neck. Leo noticed her hand understanding what she was saying.

"I have hurt you in your world, didn't i?" his voice was calm but a lot gentler. Kat's eyes widened.

meanwhile, dana was still giving daggers to raph who was staring back.

'Hmph. As if I want anything to do with this guy over here" Dana says in a angry tone.

"Yeah likewise right back at you Dana" said Raph.

Dana was still giving daggers to Raph and Raph just stared at her angry and upset for some unknown reason.

"Sighs fine Raph I am sorry for what I said to you"

Raph was clearly taken aback. He did not think this girl had it in her to apologize but she did anyway.

"Yeah I'm sorry too. I am just naturally like this. It's in my nature" said Raph getting quieter now

"I don't believe that Raph" said Dana. "I just think you are putting up a front and acting tough in front of others."

Raph was stunned at what he just heard. It's like she could read his mind. It's like he found someone that would truly be able to understand him. Raph and Dana were just staring at eachother until Dana blushed and looked away now getting why again.

Raph coughed into his fist as Mikey whistled at their interraction. "I can feel love is in the air, birdies," he teased them. Raph tackled Mikey giving him a brotherly smack on the head that was supposed to be a warning. Dana watched the brotherly interaction amised. It was something raph did a lot in animated dimension too.

meanwhile with kat and leo.

"How... how did you know?" she asked him confused and a little embarassed.

"I could see a tortured past in your eyes," he told her simply looking her deeper. Kat averted her eyes blushing. he was stairing intently at her, but it was not intimidating in any way. "You do not need to fear me, Katrina. I could never bring myself to hurt a young maiden." his voice was now extremely gentle. Kat blushed even deeper looking away.

"I...I-I think Dana is calling me!" she moved from the corner and stepped aside form Leonardo's watchful gaze.

Dana sent her a curious look seeing Kat come back blushing red.

'Uh I didn't call for you Kat" Dana said with a curious expression on her face. "What happened?" "Is it something you want to tell me?"

Kat shook her head. "Ok Kat if that's what you say."

Dana looked over at Raph again and she was just staring at him with a quiet intensity. Kay she no idea what was going on with Dana but then again she felt that she didn't need to know either way. Dana quickly went over to Raph and just started talking to him normally like she would any other guy.

Raph was talking with Dana back, enjoying her treating him like any other. Kat stood aside watching interraction with a small smile. looked like they were getting along rather well. Kat felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around expacting mikey but found leo looking at her. her whole body stiffened but nor from fear. she felt her blush start to crawl to her face again. she was not usually a bashful girl, but the way he was looking at her made her feel like an innocent virgin.

"ummm, yes, leonardo?" she asked in a squeeky voice. leo chuckled but looked sad after a moment as he analyzed her.

"Are you still frightened of me?" he asked about her behavior to him.

"No..." she said and felt herlsef shrink away from his touch feeling too shy.

"Obviously, something is wrong, Katrina-chan. your face is all flushed and your body is stiff. if it will make you feel better, I am willing to swear on my honor that i would never intentionally hurt you." Leo bowed to her in a respectful ninja way. As Dana was talkng and chatting with Raph you noticed Kat shrinking up with fear. Why was Leo making her feel that way she thought. She noticed that Kat was blushing really hard whenever she looked at Leo. They were talking about something. Then all of a sudden Leo bowed to sky and most didn't know what to do. He obviously said something to her honor related that made him do that to her. She looked back at Raph and she realized that she was still afraid of this Raph a little so she kind of backed away a little. Not wanting to get to close to him because she feared him. She quickly got up and went to talk to Donnie and mikey. Mikey was watching a cat playing piano using chopsticks and Dana watched the video with him laughing at it. Donnie kept asking about the device that got them here, but Dana did not really know the details of the design, just the general idea.

"Umm, I believe you, Leonardo-san," replied Kat in a japanese respectful -san ending since he called her friendly -chan first. But she was still blushing. "I know you're very honorable," she told him looking him in the eyes.

Raphael came to the rescue and started asking Kat questions about his own cartoon version and his brothers'. Kat visibly relaxed, feeling in the familiar waters. Leo noticed how relaxed she was with Raph but not with him.

"yes, yes, I know, Raph. You're "attack first, ask questions later," type of guy. But you need strategy BEFORE you go into the battle. take Leonardo for example," leo looked at her, as their eyes met Katrina's voice shrank and she became instantly shy again. "Umm...he's always got a .. plan," she said looking him in the eyes. Kat became instantly shy as soon as Leo and Kat locked gazes with each other. Kat and Raph continued their talking with each other while Dana was watching the whole thing. Even though she was still afraid if Raph she felt a little jealous that Kat could so easily talk yo Raph and she couldn't. She always had that problem with scared the hell out of her. She she went over bd talked to Leo instead because after all they could talk so normally and I easily with each other.

"Hi Leo. We haven't been properly introduced but my name is Dana" she said

"Nice to meet you Dana-san" Leo said.

"I am curious about this world of yours" he told her.

The they started talking like old friends and they we're talking along really well for having just met.

"I can see we were close in your world, Dana-san," Leo told her with a smile. "Do you know what exactly happened between Katrina and the other... umm Leonardo?" he asked curious about the details.

meanwhile while leo and dana were absorbed with each other, kat was talking to raph.

"Dana's totally got the hots for you," she said in a low whisper. raph's eyes widened slightly, but he smirked in the end looking over at dana. "You should like totally go and flirt with her and try to seduce her with your muscle," katrina said starting to laugh already imagining the scene and blushing dana. "Oh, God. it would be helarious. i dare ya to do it," she looked at him mischevously trying to initiate dana's romance.

"Yes we were very close in my world Leo" said Dana.

"But unfortunately I don't know what happened between you and Kat" she said in a disappointed tone. As she was talkng to Leo she saw Kat talking to Raph. Looks like Kay was up to something again. She whispered something to Raph and he just looked at Kat with disbelief on his face. Then Raph was coming over to Dana. Kat tried to hold in a smirk but the corners of her mouth were just slightly tilted. She approached dana and leo, mostly looking at leo.

"Umm, Leonardo-san," her courage was gone the moment his eyes landed on hers. "can you please show me around your home?" she looked shy again. she needed to distract leo so that raph and dana could be alone. she was going to sacrifice her comfort for her friend so she could bond with the naughty raph.

"Of course, follow me," Leo said guiding kat to the other rooms. Kat sent dana a smirk which leo noticed, forrowing his brows at that. kat only seemed to be acting shy around him. she was a lot more outgoing with others. Leo wondered why. was it her fear that was holding her back?

raph approached dana with confident steps.

"so, dana. you want to see me bench press 400 pounds? i am probably much stronger than the other raph from your world," he told her silkily with a cocky smirk.

"Pfft not interested. Sorry but I don't go for guys like that. Be dudes the Raph of my world could easily best you at anything" she said with a blush on her face.

"Aww come on Dana you in we you want me to bench press 400 pounds."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do" "come on" "what do you say?"

Dana sighed. "Fine if it will get you to shut up fine I will,watch you bench press 400 pounds."

As Raph was coming closer to her and shoring off his muscles to her she quickly stepped back because she was still shy. raph snorted underneath his breath. he guided her to the workout area and laid down to bench press those 400 pounds. he was groaning but he was so strong. dana watched his muscles with a blush on her face. he really was so very strong. raph got up and smirked.

"Told ya you'd like it, toots," he winked at her.

meanwhile, leo was showing dojo (training area) to kat.

"this is where we train and meditate," leo told her in a calm voice. kat eyes the dojo, very impressed. "Are you familiar with any martial arts?" he asked her seeing that her body was alright for fighting. kat blushed as she noticed leo looking over her form.

"Umm, just Tai Chi. nothing like ninjutsu," she replied looking away. "I just only began my training." leo nodded.

"May i see?" he asked. kat blushed but nodded her head and stood in the middle of dojo.

"Ok Raph fine I did" she said with a blush still on her face.

"I'm impressed that you could do that"

"But that's still nothing compared to the Raph of my world" she said excitedly.

"Do you do any martial arts babe?" He asked her looking up and down over her body realizing that her body was not for fighting. Or rather was like child's really. She was pretty flat in certain places unlike a certain brunette over there. She noticed him eye candying her and she blushed even harder.

"No I don't fight and I don't do any martial hate fighting and violence" she told Raph seriously.

Raph nodded locking his eyes with hers.

"Don't worry. I can do all the violence and fighting for you so you wouldn't have to raise a finger," he implied to her that he would protect her if she was ever in danger.

Kat closed her eyes trying not to pay attention to Leonardo's eyes on her. she was performing her tai chi stances, slow and relaxing, her body movements close to meditating state. she opened her eyes to see leo looking at her form, nodding his head just slightly as if in approval.

"I've been training my defensive techniques ever since..." she did not finish her sentence remembering how helpless she felt when leo attacked her in animated world.

"Ever since what?" leo asked her gently stepping closer. kat looked away.

"ever since you lost control over your anger," she said in a small voice. "i-i'm sorry. i should not be talking to you like you're him..." her voice was cracked slightly. she felt a hand on her shoulder when she stopped moving her body.

"What did I or rather this other Leo do to you?" "Please tell me. You can tell me anything" he says to Kat gently reassuring her.

While they were talking Raph and Dana were still talking.

"Really you'd really do that for me Raph?"

"But why would you do that for a complete stranger like me. We barely even know each other." She asked him with certainty. "Besides I doubt you would be able to make it in time every single time something bad happened to me" she said with almost distraught and sadness. Raph looked at her seriously.

"Then i will spend every second near you to make sure you're always safe with me," he told her rubbing her shoulder. "protecting hot babes like you is in my nature."

"Leo-san," kat said blushing at his gentle voice. Leo almost smiled hearing her say his nickname finally. "i pushed your other self too hard. you lost control and grabbed me by the neck..." she looked away when leo gave her a sorry compassionate look. he pulled her into an unexpected hug, rubbing the back of her head soothingly. kat's face flushed immediately as she smelled his manly scent which she found pleasant. She felt Raph rubbing it shoulder. It felt so good she literally started to purr.

"Oh Raph god that feels so good" "do more"

"Sure thing babe"

So she sits down and he gives her shoulders and the back of her neck and her back a massage.

"Oh yeah that hits the spot" "that feels really good"

"Yeah well toots when I get done with ya you'll wish I never even stopped"

"Aww seriously? Don't go there. That's not fair. I love your massages Raph. They are so comforting"

"I call it like I see it babe" he says to her.

Meanwhile with Leo and Kat...

Kat relaxed into his gentle hold, realizing she was not in danger with this leo. she hugged him back and calmed down. Leo pulled away looking softly into her face.

"thank you leo-kun," kat said with a small blush. "I really needed that," she smiled. leo nodded his head.

"any time," he replied. one of his hands was still resting on her shoulder though, rubbing soothing circles. his palm moved towards her face carressing hr cheek with his thumb. she stared into his deep blue ocean eyes unable to look away. this leo was so gentle, so understanding. she was beginning to forget about the otehr leo she thought she knew. "you're so beautiful, katrina-chan. i do not understand how anyone could ever even think about hurting you," he told her thruthfully, not at all why at his own words.

raph continued to massage dana's back. she was relaxed under his touch.

'Mmm Raph you sure are good at this" Dana said happily. Still she was blushing under his touch. His touch felt so good it was like angel kisses bring imprinted on every fiber of her being. Suddenly Raph's massaging stopped.

"Raph what's wrong why'd you stop?"

He looked at her and that's when he did something completely unexpected. He leaned further in and smashed his lips against hers. He crashed his lips against hers do hard she thought she was gonna get bruises. She looked shocked and stared at him wide eyed before giving into the impulse to kiss him back. She kissed him back with more fervor more intensity than anything. They started making out for like about 5 minutes. Their tongues were lapping at each other and lashing at each other fighting for dominance. Of course Raph's tongue came out on top. They pulled apart to get air.

"Wow god Raph" said Dana out of breath. "I didn't know you were such a good kisser.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me doll face" he said as he pulled he into his arms and her neck was against his plastron chest. She looked up at him and smiled a big smile her face still blushing. Kat blushed deep red at leo's words. her eyes were half closed at his gentle touch. Leo leaned in and kissed her cheek softly testing if she would resist him, but she did not. his lips were soft against her skin. he could not resist to taste her soft parted lips. he leaned in and pressed them gently against hers. she stilled but started kissing him back. leo wrapped his arms around her again, bringing her closer. he would never hurt a girl as pretty, as sincere as her. With Raph and Dana Dana had taken asleep in Raph's arms and Raph carried her bridal style to his room and laid her on his bed. Then he put the covers over her and walked out going to see Leo and Kat. Kat pulled back the moment she heard Raph's snort. Raph smirked at them leaning against the doorway

"how ya doing love birds?" he asked jokingly. kat looked away guilty that raph has seen her kiss another guy, especially his brother leo. leo noticed this and was confused. were katrina and rapahel something more than friends in her dimension? was that why they were so close and easy going with each other?

"we are just fine, thank you, raphael," leo said in a colder voice to his brother for disturbing the precious moment he had with her. kat was blushing red.

"umm, where is dana?" she asked raph looking up at him.

"in my bed sleeping," he said smogly. kat lifted her eyes brows in surprised but then smirked at him.

"damn, you guys move fast," she laughed as raph gave her a smirk in return. "just don't ravish her to oblivion, big guy," she almost forgot leo was with them in the room. her joking and somewhat flirting attitude towards raph was making leo jealous. he realized that there was definitely something more than just friendship between kat and raph in her dimension.

raphael snorted and shook his head, looking away and trying to hide a genuine smile kat was able to bring from him. he walked away still laughing silently. A few hours later Dana woke up and found herself in someone's bad. She also felt arms around her and she felt her beck against something hard and soft at the same time. She realized it was Raph who was still sleeping next to her that had his arms around her. She tried to get out of grasp but he only clung onto her tighter. She flicked him in the forehead trying to wake him up. It worked because he woke with a start.

"Huh? What is it? What's going on?" He said.

"Good you are finally awake" she said.

"Yeah why babe?"

"Because I want to know what the hell am I doing sleeping in your bed?" She asked almost angrily now.

"You fell asleep in my arms after our make out so I carried you and brought you to my room. Is that a problem?"

"Yes it's a problem! You could've done something to me in my sleep"

"Why would you think that babe? I would never do that to you"

"Yeah well you could've fooled me. You just seem like the type that wants to get laid the moment you see a hot chick." "Sorry but that's not how I work. I want to love somebody first and go on dates first and then sex comes second"

"So you're the old fashioned type huh?"

"Yeah so what if I am? That's just how I work!"

"Ok rekax babe calm down. I understand. I won't try to do anything sneaky like that. You have my word. I promise"

"Good" she said with a satisfying smile.

'leo-san..." kat said a little shy. "Are you sure you're ok with me taking your bed?" she was blushing as he offered her his bed. they were still in the living room, both of them seemed like night owls.

leo smiled at her.

"yes, you're a guest, i want you to feel as comfortable as possible. please accept my hospitality," he bowed a little making her feel bad for denying to take his bed for the night in the first place. both of them were sitting on the couch. leo did not make anymore advances until he figured out what was going on between her and raph. he did not want to start a romance with a girl who was in a relationship.

"i know that you and raphael were more than friends in your dimension, katrina," leo spoke seriously but his tone was not accusing. kat stilled and looked at him. she nodded unable to lie to him, especially to those blue eyes that seemed like they could see right through her.

"we are a couple in my dimension," she said in a guilty tone. "i'm sorry, i never meant to start anything with you... it just sort of happened..." she looked down.

"i don't understand. if you guys are a couple why are you with me setting here right now?" he narrowed his eyes. katrina looked away blushing.

"I am not physically attracted to him in this dimension for some reason." she then blushed even more as she realized that she hinted that she was physically attracted to leo. Dana sighed.

"Raph there is something I have to tell you"

"What is it pumpkin?"

"Well you know the how I get along easily and I am easy going with Leo well that is because in my dimension I am Leo's girlfriend."

"You're what?" He said sounding shocked and surprised.

"Yeah me and the Leo of my dimension are in a relationship. I am sorry I started something with you here when I already have a boyfriend. Even though in this dimension I am still physically attracted to him at the same time I am also physically attracted to you too. I couldn't help myself. I am so sorry." She said now feeling sad and depressed but not crying.

"You're such a little greedy slut!" raph accused her as he let go off her. "and here I thought you... UGH!" he got up frustrated and angry. "am i just a toy to you to play around with? I got feelings too, you know!"

in living room.

Leo stared at katrina.

"what will you do when you get back?" he asked her calmly. katrina closed her eyes holding her head in her hands shaking it.

"i don't know, Leo. I feel confused. I never thought i would develop feelings for you... I truly am sorry," she looked up at him with sincerity in her eyes. "I never meant to lead you on like this. Please forgive me," she stood up wanting to leave and cry alone at her own stupidity. But leo caught her wrist in his hand.

"Don't leave," his voice was gentle and understanding. kat shook her head.

"I can't let this continue, leo. I will be dragging you into a love triangle. you don't deserve such harsh treatment. not you," she said sadly.

"you know your heart wants this, Katrina. how can you deny this?"

"Leo, I beg you, please. it will be harsh for both of us. I..." she did not finish her sentence as leo brought his lips passionately to hers. she kissed back unable to stop her body. her mind was not in control anymore.

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"I could say the same about you. You man whore. You're just a ladies man a womanizer or whatever else they call ppl like you these days. I know you wanted me from the very first moment you laid eyes on me" I am so sorry. I didn't to get you wrapped up in this. I guess you don't want to know that I love you Raph! I am sorry I played with your heart but if it makes you feel any better I was planning on breaking up with the Leo of my world anyway. Raph I love you" she said as she ran out of his room now starting to cry. Raph just stood there dumbstruck unable to process what he had just heard. And gear he thought he finally found a girl that could understand him and make him feel whole she just ran right out of his life. He has to tell her how he feels before he loses her.

Raph caught up to her, holding her in his arms. she was crying, fighting him to let her go.

"I might have had a few women in my life, but they meant nothing to me, dana! Not like you. Don't think I am just a play-boy, that I only want you for sex. I want you for you!" he pressed his lips against hers. she was hitting his shoulders to let her go but her struggles died down as she started to melt into his kiss and eventually kiss him back.

Kat pulled away from leo hearing dana and raph fight. she decided not to intervine, seeing that it was personal. leo lead her to his room, wanting more personal space. whne they were alone,, he looked back at her, his blue eyes hypnoticing her. he removed his weapons and placed them to their appropriate spot. he took off his ninja armor as well. katrina was watching him get comfortable unable to look away. she then blushed as he caught her eyes.

"umm sorry for staring... you're just so... nice to look at," she finished. Leo smiled at her. He continued to kiss her and holding her passionately. She was still crying but eventually her crying stopped abs she just let Raph kiss her like there was no tomorrow. She heard Kat and Leo go into his room and shutting the door behind them. Way to go Kat good job said Dana in her head. Raph was still kissing her passionately until she pushed on him telling him to stop. She needed airs they then looked ingo each other's eyes and they bumped their foreheads together and Raph kissed her on her forehead her cheeks her nose and her chin and finally back to her lips. He picked her up while still kissing her and he carried her back to his room closing the door behind him. raphael brought dana down into his bed again. he did not want to initiate the sexual intercourse just yet, wanting dana to see that his feelings ran deeper than that.

Leo smiled and looked away shyly at katrina's words, but collected himself and approached her.

"I can see that you have feelings for me, katrina chan. you're very honorable to try to follow a righteous and true path of a loyal lover. I admire you for trying to stay loyal to raphael from your dimension. But what if you will never be able to get back? Will you at least consider... us?"

kat nodded after thinking his words over.

"if something like that really did happen. if there was no possible way to return back to my dimension... I... I would no longer resist this, Leo." she said truthfully. Leo kissed her on the cheek, not wanting to force her to cheat on her boyfriend in the other dimension. he made the bed for her and gave her some of his spare clothes to sleep in. she blushed as she took them. Leonardo left his room, taking the couch for the night like a true gentleman. Raph snuggled with Dana laying on his bed and he nuzzled her neck putting his nose into her neck and smelling her scent. She smelled like honeysuckle and strawberries. He continued sniffing her now putting his face into her beautiful Snow White boy short hair. Her hair sneaked like frost snow and limes. He enjoyed being in her company and he enjoyed spending time with here he did not want you have sex with her just yet. For he wanted to show her that he wanted way more then that and that he was really interested in her. She drew circles on his plastron chest just looking at him. He kissed her on the ear then in her forehead and he soon fell asleep. Dana was still up just content with looking at and watching Raph sleep. dana thought raph was very cute when he was sleeping. she kissed his forehead and dozzed off in his arms too.

Kat was surrounded by the smell of leo. his smell was everywhere, on the clothes he gave her, on his sheets. she was able to fall asleep digging her nose into the scent. she had a dream about them making out, in her dream raphael was not her boyfriend, it was only her and leo. she was moaning in her dream, slightly calling his name out. leo, hvaing a sensitive hearing, heard her from the living room. being a light sleeper he approached his room and entered the darkness silently. he saw katrina shifting in his bed, her face flushed and her lips parted. "leo.." she moaned out in a whisper. leo felt his cheeks flush at the way she was saying his name. was she awake? what did she need? when he looked closer he realized she wwas not awake, but having a dream. it did not look like a nightmare. Dana was sleeping soundly in Raph's arms and she had a wonderful dream. She had a dream of Leo and Raph fighting over her and she was having a twosome with them. Even though she planned on breaking up,with Leo beck in her world she found herself still loving Leo and bring able to let go of him. But at the sane time she also fell in love with Raph and she wanted him too. Oh the dilemma she was faced with. How could she tell either of them? If it was possible she would want to be both of their girlfriend. But she knew she could only choose one. If she couldn't go beck to her world she would chose to stay with Raph but if she could go back to her world she would choose Leo and Raph. She dozed off still having dreams of her two men. Leo looked down at the girl in his bed. she was very pretty. her hair was not in her high long ponytail anymore, but was free and all over his pillows. they were thick and brown. he wanted to touch them and so he ran his fingers though them. she shifted but did not wake up. was leonardo being a creep watching this girl sleep in his bed like this? he wanted to win her heart and make her his girlfriend instead of raphael's but he did not want her to forsake her honor just to be with him. that would be asking too much of her. she had to choose her own path on her own. leo walked away gently closing the door behind him. Raph got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. Then he went back and laid next to Dana. Ar first he couldn't fall asleep so he just watched her sleep fbr what seemed like hours. He caressed her cheek softly with his hand and brushed his fingers against her lips. She stirred but she didn't wake up. She moved and now she was facing into his plastron. Still sleeping of course. then he wrapped his arms right back around her and dozed off dreaming about him and her on a date.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day both dana and katrina were in the dojo watching guys train. kat was now watching leo's skill and dana was watching raphael. kat could not help it but get slightly turned on when she was watching leonardo train, his muscles shining with sweat and fatigue. Dana was just enjoying seeing Raph work out and train. She thought his muscles were ripped and hot. If she didn't know any better she thought she saw a six pack on Raph's plastron chest. all of the guys were still breathing hard. master splinter was meditating in his room and did not want to be disturbed while leo was in charge of the training. all of the brothers inhaled the air with their noses and turned to look at dana and kat. both of the girls looked back in surprise. why did they all stop all of a sudden?

Raph chuckled cockily.

"Dana totally wants me," he said to his brothers. They can smell arousal? What? Uh ok they can smell arousal? This was new to Dana. She did not think that was possible. But after she heard what Raph said about her she blushed really hard. Kat just stood there speechless not moving or even blinking. Dana was shocked and surprised. Even more so when all four brothers were staring at them like they were food or something. Mikey tried to tackle dana but was stopped by raphael. Donnie tired to grab and pull kat towards him, but she managed to redirect his hold on her and shift his balance using his weight and momentum against him so he fell on the floor face first.

"LEO!" kat yelled out for leo to help her. His pupils were dilated as well as mikey's. were they not in control? was this a start of a mating season for them? dana did not know anything about it, but kat knew. "Leo! i know you won't hurt me! just take me to your room! i know i will be safe there with you!" leo seemed to shift and swiftly lifted kat into his arms. they were in his room in no time.

raphael did the same thing with dana. mikey and donnie were left behind.

"What's going on Raph? Why are you taking me to your room?"

"Because babe they are not in control of themselves right now."

"Why not?"

"Because it's mating season for us turtles."

"I never heard about this before. How come Kat already knows this but not me?"

"I have no idea but she does fir some reason."

"Why are you and Leo not like mikey and Donnie are acting right now?"

Raph:"because we are the oldest and we have feelings for both of you."

in leo's room.

Leo was staring at kat his pupils still dilated but he did not move. it looked like he was retraining himself.

"leo. i know you won't hurt me. i am sorry i have made you act this way. me and dana should have stayed away from the dojo. we did not know the mating season started today," kat said just a little frightened but also kind of turned on still. his eyes were focused only on her now. it looked like he wanted all of her right here and now.

"Really Raph? You have feelings for me?"

"Yeah babe of course I do"

"Awww Raph" she said one crying with happiness. Tears ran down her cheeks and raph just pulled her into his stns hugging her tight and wiping away her tears.

"Raph I still have feelings for my world's leo. But I have feelings for you too."

"I am sorry Raph but I can't choose right now. It's too hard. So please wait for me ok?"

raph sighed. "i do not think i will be able to give you a choice right now... it is so hard to resist these urges..."

Leo closed the distance between hiim and katrina in one step. he kissed her passionately his tongue invading her mouth. she moaned and tried to fight, but he held her closer. she was becoming dizzy and started to enjoy the kiss. just as she relaxed in his touch, leo's hands and kisses became much gentler.

"No Raph don't do it. Please control yourself. I told you. I don't just want to have sex. I want this to be a real relationship. Please Raph try to fight it"

"I don't think I can anymore Dana"

So with that Raph lunged for Dana but she was scared so she started to run away. She didn't want this. Not like this. She didn't want Raph acting like this. She went to go hide somewhere.

"dana i love you please let me show you how much i care about you. i will be gentle," raph was almost pleading for her.

Leo pushed kat gently against his bed laying on top of her in a making session. he pulled back from the kiss looking down at her.

"katrina... you shouldn't have entered the dojo today. you should have stayed away...

Dana was still hiding. She did not want to have sex yet before their first date. It just wasn't right to her. I mean that's not how it went when she was dating Leo beck in her world. They went on several dates before having sex. She did not want to at the moment even though she really wanted to. She couldn't keep her giggles quiet and Raph soon found her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Leo laid kat down on the bed, his eyes big and blue, his pupils dilated. he started kissing her lips, devouring her neck. kat tried to talk to him to bring him back to his normal self, but he became rougher everytime she resisted him. she to lay still and soon enough leo became very gentle, his kisses resembling the touches of rose petals and his hands handling her like a porcelain doll. With Dana and Raph. Raph quickly found her but she dodged his hands that were trying to grab her. She quickly ran away again and was trying to leave the sewers. So she went down a path she didn't recognize before hoping yo find a man hole cover that could take her out of there. She quickly got lost though and she couldn't even find her way back to the lair. raph decided to give dana a little chase. he knew exactly where she was. she could just easily follow his nose. she was like a mouse stuck in a labyrinth and he was the cat.  
"katrina-chan, please do not resist this... i cannot stop myself... i have tried... but i failed... please i do not want to hurt you," leo pleaded to katrina as his hands started to touch her breasts. she arched her back, her head thrown to the side and eyes closed. she was blushed deep red color. she did not want to cheat on her boyfriend, but she also did not want to get hurt.  
"leo... please. i cannot do this... you're asking me to forsake my honor... that is just too much," she practically moaned out as one of his fingers graized her nipple.  
"katrina... i... i..." he suddenly withdrew from her in lightening speed, his hands shaking. he turned around and ran out the door, leaving kat alone. Raph followed his nose and quickly found Dana huddling behind a pillar.  
"Dana please come out. I promise I won't hurt you. I will be very gentle."  
"But I don't want to do this. I can't cheat on my boyfriend Raph. It's just not right"  
"I don't know how much longer I can control these urges anymore babe"  
"Raph please fight it"  
He couldn't really hear her anymore for his eyes now glazed over and his mind was on pure primal instinct now. He couldn't think about anything else other than that he wanted to fuck her. His eyes were pure lust for her now. She quickly backed away but he managed to grab her just in time before she fell into sewer water. raph wrapped his strong arms around her.  
"got ya... this little chase is over, babe," he said holding her closer. he carried her back to the lair no matter how hard she fought him.  
Leo was growling in the dojo and trying to subdue his urges if training. it looked like mikey and donnie were in their rooms, probably taking care of their problems... but leo could not bring himself so low to do it. he wanted to show kat that he was an honorable warrior... but he had wanted her so badly, he still wants her. he does not want to be rough with her, he wants to be gentle, he wants to show her how safe she is with him, how he can bring her nothing but pleasure. Dana was fighting in Raph's grasp.  
"Raph let me go. I don't want you to do this. Please Raph let me go!"  
His only response was that he went to her neck and started licking her neck. He lapped and kicked at the moist sift skin of her collarbone and heck loving the taste of her skin. He quickly brought back to his room and he laid her on the bed and then he got on top of her. Dana thrashed about and was moving trying to shaker him off of her but his massive body wasn't going anywhere. raph held her wrists firmly without hurting her above her head. he looked down at her serious.  
"it will only be worse if you resist, dana."  
kat was shocked when leonardo left her alone in his room. she knew how hard it was for the turtles to resist their animal instincts especially during the mating season, but she felt relieved that leo was able to stop himself in time.  
"No stop it Raph. Please stop it!" She said with tears now almost in her eyes. Her eyes were now wide with fear because of the realization she was going to get raped by Raph. But Raph is not a rapist. She knows that better then anyone else but somehow she had to snap him out of it. She kept on resisting and Raph finally attacked her lips. He roughly shoved his tongue into her mouth and violated all over her mouth biting and nipping her mouth in the process. He battled her tongues tongues lashing violently at the other until Raph cane out on top and then he leaned down to her neck softly kissing each member of flesh they made up her skin. He passionately kissed from her collarbone all the way to her ears and lightly nipped at the lobes. Dana started to moan. She could feel her resistance becoming weaker.  
"Dana... dana i..." raph saw the tears on dana's face and suddenly the realization hit him... this was going to be rape for her. he quickly withdrew as if she was on fire and ran from his room, leaving dana breathing hard on the bed. raph ran through the sewer corridors almost crying that he almost raped the girl he cared for. Dana saw Raph quickly release her and he ran out of his room and ran into the sewers. She quickly got over herself got composed again and just sat there really thinking about what just happened. Raph almost raped her but he stopped himself in time before it went too far. during that night both girls did not feel safe leaving the rooms.  
katrina felt bad for making leonardo sleep on the couch again, but she knew that it was for the best... for both of them. she did like him, she liked him a lot, she found him handsome and sexy... but her girl honor made her cringe everytime she thought about sexual intercourse with him. she knew her body wanted him badly, but her mind... her mind was still resisting, her loyalty to raphael from the animated world was the major block. Raph was still gone and did not come back. She was worried because he was still out somewhere but she was relieved at the sane time that he wasn't here right now. She thought it would be best if she separated herself from Raph right now until the mating season was over. Was this what Kat had to go through? She thought sitting in Raph's bed just looking at her hands. Another reason she didn't want to have sex with Raph was because she was still dating and she still had feelings fir Leo in her world. She couldn't betray him like that. She felt so sick she did not know what to do.  
a whole week went by and dana and kat were feeling like prisoners. they had to sneak outside to use the bathroom, they had their food brought to them by the bedroom doors... and they were getting lonely. they had a few slumber parties together, talking to each other and trying to forget the mating season...but they both missed the turtles. Dana was getting lonely and upset because of the situation she was in. She just did not know what to do. She found out that Raph came back after a whole day of missing being somewhere only god knows where he was. She was relieved he wasn't hurt or anything like that. Dana right now was gonna talk to Kat. She quickly snuck out and went into Leo's room to see her.  
"Kat why didn't you tell me about this mating season thing? And also we have got to figure out a way to repair our relationships with everybody. It just can't stay like this"  
kat looked down.  
"i did not want to scare you. there is a way to deal with it, but i am not sure how strong their urges are at the peak of the mating season. i first met the turtles when the mating season was almost over... i... i am sorry i didn't tell you before."

Dana looked upset but she was happy that Kat finally told her. She gave Kat a big bear hug.

"Thank you Kat for telling me and it's ok. I understand. You didn't want me to know about it for my own safety but next time make sure you tell me something as important as this. Ok buddy?"  
kat nodded.  
"we might be able to fix this with putting bunch of perfume on ourselves or dressing up into beggier clothes..." she thought out loud.  
Dana started laughing at that.  
"Or we could just simply find a place to temporarily live in until the mating season is over" she said while still laughing. The girls started laughing so hard that Dana couldn't breathe. XD  
"or that... except we do not know anybody else in this dimension," she stopped laughing becoming serious.  
"True" said Dana.  
"We got to figure out some way to protect ourselves" said Dana in a serious voice.  
"Thing is I just don't know what yet" said Dana with a pondering look on her face.  
kat looked in thought.  
"i know some tai chi but i don't think it could protect me from them. i mean, they are ninjas. the best thing we can do right now is wear one of their clothings to mask the feminine smell"  
Dana looked at Kat now.  
"Alright. That is a great idea!" "I will grab some of Raph's clothes and put them on and you get some of Leo's clothes and out them on. I will see you later Kat. Good luck." She quietly went out of Leo's room and went back into Raph's room finding a shirt a jacket and pants and putting them on. kat put on one of leo's shirts which he usually did not wear since he was more of a samurai outfit guy. the shirt smelled like him and was very very big on her. it stretched all the way down to her knees making it look like a nightgown. she tied the ends of it into knots so that it would not hang on her so low. good, she looked as un-sexy as she could. she found one of his colones and sprayed it all over herself, trying to smell as manly as possible. this was a little embarrassing, but she was trying to do it for the guys and for her safety. Dana found a pair of sweatpants that were too big for her so she tied them as tight as she could around her hips she put a big t shirt on tying the ends and then she out on a bug baggy sweatshirt over that. She stopped and stared at herself in the mirror. She was as unhot ad she could possibly be. She smelled the clothes. They smelled just like Raph she thought aloud. Then she put on Raph's cologne Snelling as much of a guy as she could and got ready. And so did Kat. They both got ready to go see the turtles.  
"ok, ready?" kat asked dana when they met in the hallway. dana nodded and took kat's hand. they both walked into the living room seeing the guys. leo had a scared expression seeing both of them. everyone was surprised thinking that they had a deathwish. but they did not attack them. their noses inhaled the air expecting the sweet feminine smell only receiving a smell of raphael and leo on them.  
"Yes it's working." Dana whispered to Kat. They walked around seeing the turtles. The turtles were just staring at them like what the hell is going on. They didn't smell the scent of Dana and Kat. They smelled the scent of Leo and Raph.  
"Hi guys" Dana said.  
"Look Raph and everyone. I wanted to apologize for avoiding you guys and ignoring you even though I had a perfectly good reason too. We did not mean to hurt you guys. It!p's just that you would've raped us otherwise."  
"It's ok Dana we all understand. And I wanted to apologize to. I am sorry that our mating season caused you do much trouble and that we almost attacked you." Said Leo.  
Raph said

"I am really sincerely sorry babe. I did not mean to try to rape you. I will be more careful from now on."  
Kat and dana nodded forgiving them right away. it was not their fault after all. it was like them getting angry with them for being female. they could not help it.  
"it is all behind us now. hopefully this will prevent any more surpises," kat smiled reassuringly.  
"katrina... i need to talk to you," leo gently lead her away from everyone's eyes and ears. "katrina, i am so sorry i have almost..." leo looked down in shame.  
Raph really needed to talk to Dana. He gently lead her away from the others and brought her into his room.  
"Babe I am so sorry fir what happened. If only I couk've controlled myself better. I...I almost hurt you fir crying out loud!" Raph said now almost in tears.  
Dana just have Raph a big hug.  
"Raph it's ok. It's alright. I forgive you and you didn't hurt me at all" she said with a reassuring smile. "I am fine."  
"Raph" then Dana got serious. "I am sorry too. If I have lead you on in any way. Remember when I told you I still have feelings for my world's Leo? Well I can't betray him Raph but I still am physically attracted to you. I just don't know what to do anymore." She puts her head down looking away from Raph and not crying. kat laid a reassuring hand on his arm.  
"You don't need to apologize for something that was out of your control, leo. I understand, trust me. I am very thankful to you that you were able to stop yourself before anything serious happened," she said with a small smile. Leo looked at her with huge eyes and hugged her closely to him.  
"Katrina... thank you, thank you for being so understanding... i... i've never known a girl could be so kind to us, to me and my brothers."  
Raph goes over to Dana and pulls her against his plastron.  
"Dana all I want you to know is that I love you and would never do anything to hurt you. I know you still have feelings fir my brother beck in your world and I respect that. You are still dating after all. But I care for you greatly so whatever decision you come up with I will respect it and I will understand. Dana started to cry now tears rolling down her cheeks and Raph wiped her tears away with his hand.  
"Thank you so much Raph. Thank you fir understanding. And Raph I love you too" she says with a smile in her faces they lean in closer until their lips are in each other's and Raph kisses her gently and softly. Kat pulled away from Leo, still practicing caution. she did not know if such closeness was really safe or not, maybe he could smell her. she did not want to find out.  
"Can you help me train, leo?" she asked him to be her partner in tai chi since she has not left the room in a whole week. Leo nodded happy that everything was going back to normal. though he was slowly falling in love with kat, he liked that they did things together like friends. she was proving herself to be a loyal trustful companion, which he found most pleasing. she was perfect in every way he looked at her.  
Meanwhile with Dana and Raph  
Dana quickly pulled away not fully trusting Raph yet because he could lose control at any time. She backed away from Raph a little bit.  
"Raph can I watch you train again?"  
"Sure babe. Come on into the dojo with me. I will show up my muscles to you again."  
Dana laughed at that.  
"Haha Raph very funny but ok yeah it's true but anyway big guy lead the way" said Dana all cheerful and feeling like she was on cloud nine. Raph could not believe this girl. This girl was a wonder to him. He never met any other girl like this before. She was a an emotion filled bottle of joy to him. She made his heart sing. She followed him into the dojo where he was showing off to Dana again like usual.


	4. Chapter 4

raph leo dana and kat were all in the dojo. dana watched raphael do his fancy moves while leo helped kat with her tai chi training. kat was able to deflect leonardo's attacks and retaliate them by using defensive techniques of tai chi. leo was smiling at her. sure, he was taking it easy on her. she still was very much a beginner, but her spirit inspired him. leo realized that choosing a defensive type of martial arts showed that she did not really want to hurt anybody. she just wanted to protect herself from danger. leo looked over at raph and almost rolled his eyes. raph was definitely showing off.

"So babe you wanna see me bench press 500 pounds?" He asked Dana.

At that Dana just laughed really hard.

"Sure tough guy"

So Dana could not believe that he actually did. It. Sure he was showing off to her but it was fascinating to her that he was that physically strong.

"You know Raph maybe I should try lifting weights"

"I get to get somewhat stronger"

"Believe you babe you don't have to if you don't want to. Plus I think you are perfect just the way you are"

"I know Raph but I feel like I got to do something. Oh I have a great idea. I want to start boxing."

"Really. Dana that's wonderful."

"Then I could defend myself if I was ever in danger" Dana said to raph in a happy tone.

raph gave her his boxing gloves and started teaching her how to throw a good punch and how to block. he allowed her to use his chest as a punching bag since he did not feel a thing. kat laughed at the sights. it looked adorable: dana trying her hardest to give a good punch to raph while raph was not at all affected.

during the training, there were some moments where kat was a little clumsy and ended up laying on leo when she tried to disturb his balance and make him fall to the floor. leo was on his shell while kat was on top of his in a clumsy way. she looked into his face blushing, his blue eyes first wide but turned kind. he started chuckling slightly. it was the first time she has seen him laugh in this dimension. his laugh sounded rather nice.

"sorry, leo, i'm still trying to get a hang of thi,s" she said blushing red and getting up from him.

Dana still continued to use Raph's chest as a punching bag. He threw lunch after lunch to Raph's chest but he was nit even affected by her punches.

"Geez Raph what are you made out of steel or something"

"None if this is affecting you" "but I feel like my punches are getting stronger."

"Babe you started boxing a few minutes ago and now you're already saying that?"

"Yeah so what? Big deal. Be dudes I feel like I am getting better. Ok Raph let's do some more."

After she took and break she went to do some more punches to Raph's chest

"Although it'd be nice if I actually had a punching bag instead though" Dana complained.

raphael laughed at her. he lead her to the licing room where his punching bag was hanging in the corner. "here, use this one," he said watching her.

leo and kat were now alone in the dojo. "I must say, whoever taught you was a great teacher," leonardo complimented her.

"Oh thank you. Donatello taught me the basics."

"Donatello? I thought tai chi was only his hobbie. it is nice to see that he is a capable sensei."

kat's muscles were getting tired. she thanked leo for training who bowed in the end and started doing his own sword dance training, while kat was doing her slow tai chi moves, for relaxation purposes. it seemed as though they were both comfortable with each others' presence while training.

"Ok" said Dana as she was punching the punching bag. She continued punching and thriving punches at the punching bgs until she got tired.

"Ok that's it. I am officially worn out. I am tired"

Here Dana here is a glass of water for you"

"Thanks Raph" she said as she gulped down the water.

"Are you going to do some practice with your said raph?"

"Yeah actually I was thinking I should get some more practice in anyway" he said to her.

"Awesome! I think you should train with Donnie or mikey with your said and pretend that they are your opponents"

"That's a good idea babe. I was just going to suggest that"

Dana rolled her eyes.

"Sure you were" she said in a sarcastic tone. But she laughed. She laughed as they were going to find Donnie and mikey and have them train with Raph.

meanwhile in the animated world, the 4 ninja turtles very much noticed dana's and katrina's absence.

"I have calibrated the trans-dimensional portal stick to send us to the last location it teleported dana and kat. poor girls must be scared," said donnie to his other brothers. "ready?" light engulfed them and they were gone.

the 4 brothers looked around.

"whoah! what is this place, bro?" everything looked weird and different from their perspective. their bodies were no longer animated but 3 dimensional. "this is horrible!" complained mikey.

the ninja turtles followed the sewers and finally the lair of the other tmnt!

"holy shell!" exclaimed donnie as he saw dana and other turtles play fighting. there was an awkward silence as everyone started sizing each other up. the previously animated turtles were no where near as big as the 2014 turtles, more like average human male size.

"Oh my god Leo Raph Donnie mikey!" Exclaimed Dana as she ran towards them. She gave each of them a big hug.

"Kat look who it is! It's our turtles from back home in our world." "They figured out how to find us"

"I missed all of you guys so much"

"We missed you too Dana!" They all said. Leo came over to Dana and did something some didn't quite expect him to do. He went to Dana pulled her into his arms and kissed her right then and there in front of the other Raph. Raph was just looking at them with jealousy in his eyes and he looked angry. kat came out of the dojo with 2014 leo after her. she saw her beloved raphael and ran to him, throwing her body at him in a huge hug, kissing and attacking his mouth. her raph caught her in his arms easily, swinging her around in a circle as they kissed. kat pulled away and raph smirked at her.

"i can see that you've missed me, huh?"

2014 raphael stood with a mouth opened as he saw kat and the other raph kiss.

"what the hell is going on? are you telling me that me from whatever universe and kat are together?"

2014 leo was so very jealous but he had no right to say anything about it. raph and kat were a couple after all.

kat's raphael sneakily grabbed her butt in front of everyone, possessively showing to everyone that she was his.

"i've missed those cushions the most." kat rolled her eyes but laughed, punching his arm slightly and playfully. Leo was prodding his tongue in Dana's mouth and licked her lips and French kissed her. Then he slapped her butt in front of everyone and then he bit her on the neck showing everyone especially 2014 Raph that Dana was his. 2014 Leo was shocked at what he just saw.

"Dana are you telling me that you and your world's version of me are together?"

"Yeah we are together. Sorry I never told you Leo but it would've been awkward if I had told you"

2014 Raph was getting even more jealous and angry.

"I don't appreciate you doing that to my girlfriend" 2014 Raph said to Leo.

"Uh I have every right to do it to her. She is my girlfriend after all and plus I love her"

"Well I love her too" said 2014 Raph "plus the things you don't know that we did together" said 2014 Raph smirking at Leo.

kat looked at the drama unfolding.

"uh oh, looks like you're getting jealous of dana, raph. hahha and i thought i was the only one for you," kat jokingly said to raphael in her arms, her raphael. her raph snorted at 2014 raphael.

"what a sissy," he said mockingly to 2014 raph who looked angrily at him. "totally pussy whipped." kat could not hold back a snicker.

2014 leo was watching kat closely. she was acting different with her boyfriend, much more different than with him. leo did not know which was the true katrina: the sexy bad girl or a blushing shy girl.

"Uh seriously guys this is getting out of hand" said Dana trying to make everyone calm.

"Leo I missed you but I got timely you something. While I was staying here in this world with the other turtles well me and 2014 Raph well we kind if developed a relationship. But I love both of you guys. I love you Leo but I also love him. I don't what to do now that you're here but I am glad to see you. I missed you"

Dana said that while hugging her Leo very hugged her beck in return.

"It'll all be okay Dana. I am sure we can figure something out" said her Leo.

That's my Leo always levelheaded and calm Dana said talking to herself in her head.

kat's raph looked at the lovey dovey exchange with a raised brow.

"oh, ain't that cute," he moched and gave 2014 raph a gaging sign. kat sighed.

"Raph, umm, since dana told leo about her little... adventure, i have to tell you about ine. please don't get mad, but... me and leo kissed," said kat looking down. she heard her raph growl as he released her. she thought hewas going to yell at her, but he approached the 2014 leo instead, his eyes menasing and scary.

"you touched my girl?!" raph said taking out his sais. "she is MY girl, ya hear?! MINE!" he growled threatingly at 2014 leo who was looking wide eyes between kat and kat's raphael.

"she is not a posession... um, raphael, she is her own person. she can choose who she wants to be with. you do not own her," leo was offended at how kat's raphael was handleing her. if it was him, he would treat her right. this raphael only treated her like a thing, from leo's perspective anyways.

Dana looked at the drama unfolding. She went in between kat's Raphael and 2014 Leo.

"Guys please stop this. That's enough. We don't want to hurt each other now do we?"

"I don't know about that babe" said 2014 Raph.

"I kind of want to best up your Leo fir kissing you like that in front of me"

"Raph you have to understand. Me and my Leo are in a relationship. You have to see that. Actually both of you two come with me" said Dana signaling them to follow her. Both her Leo and 2014 Raph followed her. She wanted to talk to them about this love triangle going on and she didn't want them to fight. She winked at Kat telling her it was okay. kat let dana sort her own shit out. oh god... were they going to fight? raph was much smaller compaired to 2014 leo.

"Raph! stop this shit right now. I swear God, i will kick your shell if you don't put your sais down!" kat was getting angry. raph was so... so... raph! here he was in another tmnt home and he was challenging the leader! that was disrespectful in every way possible, especially to leo.

"shut up, babe. let the men talk," raph told her as if she was in a way.

kat got pissed off and came between the two ninjas.

"Don't you "babe" me, ass hole!" she pointed her finger in his face frowning. "You think you're so cool, don't you? that you can just boss me around like that," she barked into his face coming closer. raph looked apologetic at her, but his eyes shifted behind her to see leo watching the scene. raph had to pretend that those words did not affect him, he had to play the tough guy. "well, you know what? leo's right! i AM my own person and I can choose to kiss whoever i want to!" kat was so angry that she did the most rashful thing she could think of: she turned around and kissed leo's lips right in front of raph! leo and raph were both in shock. kat released leo's lips and stormed away.

fuck this! deal with it yourself!" she said angrily.

Dana could hear Kat yelling really loudly to her raph. She wondered what was going on but decided not to intervened it was best that Kat deal with her own problems.

"Ok here's the thing Leo and 2014 Raph" "I love the both of you"

"We love you too" they said in unison.

"Guys please let me finish." "If it's possible I want to have a relationship with the both of you. Does that sound like something you guys could do"

"Well babe it's your decision. I respect your decision and as long as it makes you happy then I am happy" said her Leo. "I don't mind it. It doesn't really bother me"

"And you Raph?" Dana said.

"I don't mind it either. All I know is that I want it be with you because I love you" he said.

Dana was so happy she first kissed Raph on the lips then went up to her Leo and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you guys so much" said Dana with a smile on her face.

Back with 2014 Leo and kat's Raph

kat's raph was sizing leo up. he really wanted to just show who kat's boyfriend was and that it was not cool with him to have another male around that had the hots for her... but he had to sort things out with kat... after she has calmed down.

"i can't believe you're treating her like this," said leo in a lecturing tone shaking his head in disaprooval.

"she's MY girl, i can treat her how ever i like! she likes it," raph smirked at leo. "plus, she just can't get enough of my skills," he placed his hand on his mouth and wiggled his tongue between his two fingers. leo's eyes widened and he looked away blushing and disgusted at raph's crudeness.

"i don't know what she sees in you," leo barked out, annoyed that kat's boyfriend was such a jerk. this guy definitely did not deserve her. "she's such a nice girl and you're... you're just rude," leo was getting angry that he was holding himself back from advancing his relationship with kat just because of this guy.

"and you're goody-two-shoes with a stick up your ass," replied raph smirking. "lemme give ya one warning. If i see ya even hitting on her, i will not hold back. comprende (understand in spanish), hombre (brother in spanish)?" raph pushed the sais back and left leo to look for kat. Dana her Leo and 2014 Raph went back to 2014 Leo and wondered what was going on.

"Leo what happened?" Said Dana

"Are you ok Leo?" Said Raph with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I am fine" 2014 said to everybody.

"Shouldn't someone go after Kat?"

"Raph already went after her" said 2014 Leo.

"Oh I see and you're just gonna let him take Kat away from you? She really likes you Leo. I can see it. She doesn't seem to like her Raph really all that much anymore. She is tired of the way he is treating her. Her treats her like shit." Said Dana with a disappointed look on her face. Leo looked alarmed at dana's words. he nodded his head and went after kat. he found kat and raph, but the sight surprised him and shocked him to the core. raph was on his knees hugging kat, her belly in his face as he was repeatedly saying he was sorry. kat was looking down at him and gently patting his head. leo cleared his throat and raph instantly got up with anger in his eyes at the intruder who saw him in his sensitive moment.

"this is a private conversation. Butt out!" growled raph threatenly. Kat was no longer angry with raph and forgave him. he was very sensitive on the inside and was just jealous of leo kissing kat. he told her that he was sorry for treating her like that in front of everyone. when they were alone, he was the most respectful gentle person she knew, but in public...he had to let everyone know that he was tough and cool and that she was his girl... because he was insecure. Dana watched 2014 Leo go after Kat. She knew everything was going to be okay. She hoped at least. Her Leo and 2014 Raph were actually getting along really well. In fact they were even sparring with each other.

"Hey Leo looking good and Raph nice moves" she both said to them.

"This training is just what I needed" said Leo

"Oh yeah well I am going to get you good" said 2014 Raph.

"I don't think so" said Leo "prepare for it"

Dana was just watching them train and she enjoyed watching her two boys going at it with each other. (In a good way)


	5. Chapter 5

"Katrina-chan? I-i thought Raphael did not treat you well. I came to teach him how to show women respect," said Leo in a strong tone, but for some reason he was not really sure if Raphael really did treat Kat bad. Maybe it was all a show, a surface to hide the truth.

"Respect? I give her the most respect when ya not around, prince charming," replied raphael arrogantly and irritably.

katrina looked at Leo and blushed.

"umm, thank you leo-kun," replied kat ignoring raphael's words.

"Leo-kun? since when do you use -kun? and since when is he leo-kun to you?" raph asked her jealous. Kat frowned.

"since we became friends, raph." raph did not say anything to that. he would never come between her and her friends.

Dana heard the commotion. But she decided to stay out of it. It was not her business. So she still watched Leo and Raph train together. They were still,solar rung with each other.

"Did you know that Dana loves my muscles?" He told her Leo.

"Really? I did not know they but just to let you know Dana loves my muscles too even though they are not as big as yours" he proudly stated in a calm levelheaded voice.

"Guys please I love both of your muscles" getting in between them hoping they would not fight with each other.

"If you have not noticed, Leo has been protecting me from his other sex-crazed brothers," kat stated looking at raph. "So far he has done an excellent job and you should thank him. He had more will power than you NOT to take me on the first night," she teased raph. Raphael flared up immediately when he heard that he almost took her, but decided to play it cocky.

"it was not like you didn't want me, babe. you were practically begging for me to take ya," raoh winked at leo smugly, which caused leo to turn away from him, blushing just slightly. Kat frowned half-heartedlyat that since it was kind of funny... from raphael's perspective anyway, especially since it got leo all flustered.

kat smirked at raph. "Oh yeah? and you were practically worshiping my ass the enxt day," she said silkily and slyly. "'babe, you've got the best ass in this whole dimension'" she lowered her voice to mimic raphael's. raph chuckled coming closer to her and wrapping her butt with both of his hands, bringing her closer.

"it's cuz ya do, honeybuns," he kissed her sweetly in front of leo. Kat giggled and oushed him back playfully. Raph released her, smirking.

leo was observing the whole interaction. was this how she was with leonardo? it was so much different that what he was used to seeing her act. was kat a gentle sweet girl he knew, or was she this playful mischievous minx... or was she both?

"Ok well that's enough sparring for me fir one day. Thanks for the spar Raph."

"No prob Leo. I enjoyed it too. It gave me a good workout"

"Now this what I love to see. My two boys getting along."

"Oh really eh? Said Raph "why don't you come over here and say that to my face"

"Ok I will then said Dana happily. She fell for it hook line and sinker. When she git closer to Raph he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately shoving hid tongue into her mouth and dominating her mouth with his tongue making her into jelly at his kissing. Then Leo took Dana out our Raph's grasp and brought her to his lips kissing her even more passionately and shoving his tongue into her mouth making her moan in delight. As that was happening Raph came over and slapped her butt really hard leaving red marks making Dana moan even louder. Her slapped her butt four more times then wrapped his arms around her back while Leo still had her against his chest. She was sandwiched between them. Kat thought raph was too cocky was his own good. "You know you can be such a sweetie, raphie-poo," she said his nickname in front of leo who quirked a brow at that. Raph looked embarrassed looking at her as if saying "now is not the best time, babe." "In fact, you can be almost as sweet as Leo-kun," she pouted her lips sexily and approached leo to make raph jealous, but it was all playful. she wrapped her hands around his biceps as if testing them out. Leo immediately flexed as if on instinct. "and his muscles are bigger too," she said faking dreaminess, but she truely was impressed with his muscles. leo blushed a little and looked away. Raph was infuriated. he brought his bicep up and flexed as well, showing her his muscles instead. after all, he was the most muscular turtle in his family/dimension. Dana was still sandwiched between Leo and Raph. Raph went to her neck and began kissing her soft skin. Leo was sill kissing up her mouth abs then moved his lips to kiss her cheek forehead nose and chin and then he moved to nibble on her ear biting it slightly then hard and Dana moaned in delight and Raph was now sucking and nipping at the tender flesh of her neck. Dana's eyes became heavy. She felt like she was in a dream and suddenly her knees gave out and she would've fallen had Leo and Raph not caught her in time. They checked her forehead and she was running a fever. Leo picked her up bridal style and followed Raph into his room and out Dana in the bed out the covers over her and went to get a warm washcloth for her head and some chicken noodle soup.

"you think she's gonna be okay?" asked raph the x-animated leonardo.

"She just needs to sweat it out. Back home she often got cold." leo reassured 2014 raphael.

back to kat, raph and 2014 leo.

Kat was still grabbing leo's muscles, not paying much attention to raphael on purpose.

"Mmm, Leo-kun, you're so sekushi (sexy in japanese)," katrina said in a sexy voice. Leo instantly got all red and Raphael looked like he was gonna throw up.

"oh, no you don't, babe," raph said as he pulled her away from leo who was still recovering from the compliment kat told him. raph claimed her lips to show who she belonged to. Once he released her, Leo came up to her and kissed her hand. Kat blushed.

"Katrina-chan... i wish to show you what it feels like to be with a true gentlman, not this pathetic excuse for a boyfriend," leo narrowed his eyes at raph who frowned back at him. "Please allow me to take you on a date and show you what you truly deserve." raph looked like he was going to choke 2014 leo.

"Yes!" replied katrina quickly looking at raph and giving him a smug smile. she wanted to feel like a lady. she wanted sombody to take care of her for once. it was not as if she did not like raphael anymore. she loved him. she was just trying to teach him a lesson.

dana took her medicine and swollowed it all down. hopefully her fever would subdue itself in time.

back to leo kat and raph

"WHAT?!" exclaimed raph. "you can't be serious!" he looked at kat like she was totally crazy.

"NOPE," replied kat and took leo's arm in her hand. "lead the way, leo-kun," she smiled at him.

Dana was still eating the soup and she was feeling a little better but now she was starting to sweat.

"I don't feel so good." She she ran to the bathroom and she threw up.

"you think she's... you know... knocked up?" asked raphael to leo, wanting to know if leo had unprotected sex with her.

Leo looked at raph seriously.

"That could not be possible. We are two different species. conception is out of the question." but raph could see that he was even doubting himself. After that she lazily went back to the bedroom got into bed and started to fall asleep. She was still sweating like crazy though. leo looked at her simptoms. he shook his head at raohael.

"no, she is not sick. her feaver contradicts the suddent vomitting."

Dana was still,sleeping when suddenly she had a nightmare abs she started to scream in her sleep.

"Raph Leo where are you? She screams.

raph and leo were both at her side. their hands were soothing all of her body, making sure she knew through her sleep that everything was fine. Dana was soothed from hands on her soothing her and soon her fits of screaming ended and she soon fell asleep. She's slept peacefully the rest if the night.

Raphael looked at Kat who had her arm interwined with Leo's. He was shocked and angry. What the hell was Kat doing? Not on his watch! Raph approached them and pulled Kat over to his arms.

"She is my woman. Go find yourself another," Raph said to Leo who was now pulling Kat over to his arms.

"The lady has chosen to spend the rst of the day with ME," Leo said with calmness in his voice.

"Guys... Ugh. Raph, I am just going to have a friendly dinner with Leo." katr tried to explain.

"Over my dead body," asnwered Raph and followed them. "If you guys gonna have a "friendly" dinner, then I am coming along to make sure it STAYS friendly." Kat rolled her eyes but smiled. Raph could be so cute sometimes.

2014 Raph and 2003 Leo looked at each other.

"I'm sleeping with her tonight," said raph uddling next to her. Leo sighed but nodded.

"Just make sure you don't get sick."

"I am a mutated turtle, i don't get sick," replied raph smugly.

So with that Dana was still sleeping and she felt soft arms around her and pull her to his chest and Raph was cuddling up next to her. He stroked her hair and kissed her lightly on the forehead and soon fell asleep next to her with her in his arms. Kat, Leo, and Raph were in the dining room now. Kat cooked dinner for both of them and for herself. They were now sitting on a dining table eating in silence.

"Great steak, babe. You always make it just the way I like it," complimented her Raphael trying to get her attention.

"The beans are wonderful too. I can already feel my muscles get the proper nurishment," Leo smiled slightly at Kat looking at his muscles when he mentioned them. It seemed like they were both fighting for her attention.

"The only muscle that WILL get bigger is your ass, 'cause Im'ma kick it so hard you won't feel it for a whole week if you don't shut up," Raph was getting jealous of Leo flirting with Kat so openly now. Kat sighed and continued eating her own steak.

Dana was pleasantly sleeping and did not hear the ruckus going on in the living room. 2003 Leo came out of Raph's room to see what it was all about. He found 2014 Leo and his own brother arguing over Katrina who was just sitting and eating her steak, as if not paying attention to anything at all.

"You know you guys have to stop fighting over Kat. My advice to you would be to each take turns and take her out on dates and spend time with her but not like this" he said calmly.

Dana woke up and she went to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet again. Her fever went down but she was vomiting and now she has the chills and heat flashes. She quickly went back to bed and soon feel asleep.

Kat blushed when she heard him say "take turns." Immediately, her mind thought of something completely different, something cery sexual.

Raph snorted. "YOU can go and take turns," Raph looked over at 2014 Leo, "But this is MY woman, 24/7. I am the main course of the meal, and you're... just an appatizer." Leo frowned at that.

"I can show Katrina-chan a much better time than you. If she let me, I can make it into something she will never forget."

Kat blushed and continued eating. They were fighting again. She sighed.

"All right, that's enough. Raph, I will see you later, ok? I gotta talk to Leo about this whole thing."

Raph was with her. He wanted her to get better. He was giving her water so she would not get dehydrated.

"Thanks Raph" she said to him groggily. After that she went beck to bed and Raph followed her and they went to sleep in each other's arms dreaming if each other.

Dana woke up again from a nightmare screaming and Raph was there to calm her.

"Take it easy babe it's okay. I am here." He rubbed her back soothingly and held her and rocked her like a baby.

Raph was fuming but stormed out, angry.

"Leo," Kat said looking at the leader across from her sitting on the table. "I have noticed that you've become braver with your advances. Before, you told me your honor would not allow you to try to steel me away from raphael. What changed your mind?"

Leo looked at her seriously. "I see the way he treats you, Katrina-chan. And it is not a proper way to treat a lady such as yourself. You Deserve better,"

Dana relaxed and snuggled even mroe to raphael. his soothing words and touches made her fall asleep again feeling secure.

She felt secure in his arms. She skeet the whole night without ever waking up to go vomit again and she was still,sweating though like crazy so what Raph did was get a sponge and give her a slings bath. He washed the sponge all over her body and getting everywhere she was sweating. This felt good to her and she as sighing with pleasure.

"That feels so good Raph" she said in her sweet song voice.

Raaph chuckled. "mmm, you like that don't you? me touching your body like that," he joked smugly and continued to giver her the sponge bath.

"Yes Raph oh god that feels good" she said now purring and moaning a little. "You are the best at this" said Dana as he was still continuing her sponge bath.

Katrina nodded her head at that.

"THough he does treat me in an improper way in front of others, in private he really is a sweet guy. You should know, he IS technically your brother." Leo nodded at that comairing the two Raphaels togetehr. But this 2003 raphael was so smug, 2014 raph would complain about him.

"I noticed that you also behave differently when you're with him, Katrina-chan. When you're with him, I see a darker, mischevous side in you that you never show when you're alone with me. Why is that?"

Raphael snorted smugly and continued to caress her body with the sponge, now washing her inner thighs. He chuckled when Dana inhaled from sensitivity.

"You like that don't you babe?"

"Yes ahhh yes I do so much it's killing me" said Dana moaning in ecstasy.

He continued caressing her skin in her thighs with the sponge and soon went to her chest and caressed her breasts with the sponge. She cried out in delight.

"Oh I love this! Please Raph do more" she said now pleading fir him to not stop.

Raph removed the sponge and replaced it with his arms. He was touching her now, her breasts and her naked body. His hands were now all over her naked body now caressing in the sweetest and softest parts of her skin now. He was caressing her breasts with his hands now cupping now and pinching them lightly. Dana moaned and he started to kiss one them while playing with her other one in between his fingers. He twirled it and massaged it gently. Dana arched against him.

"Uhh, Raph," she moaned. She did not want to be the only one to experience pleasure, so she reached for his hardness underneath his clothes and grabbed his girth.

She grabbed his dick in between her hands and started squeezing it. Raph started to moan at that and he started to groan in delight.

"Fuck Dana that feels so good" said Raph pleasure washing over him. She then massaged his dick expertly with her hands caressing it everywhere until she then put his dick into her mouth and began sucking on it. Raph arched against Dana and he was moaning and coming into her mouth groaning with pleasure.

"Your dick is so hard and big Raph" she said.

"I am coming Dana" and with that he cummed into her mouth Dana swallowing his juices and licking her lips.

"I ain't done yet," he said smugly as he shifted her so that she lay sideways her back pressed to him. he felt her pussy with him finger to find her soaking wet and groaned in satisfaction. He positioned himself at her entrance before entering her gently:he was rather big compared to her, so he was gentle not to hurt her.

He slowly entered himself into her pussy and she was experiencing lust desire ecstasy and pleasure her pussy now getting all tight around his dick.

"Fuck Raph that feels so good. Damn I want more" she said as she cried out.

Raph smirked as he started to thrust faster into her, her butt creating wonderful flash smacks as it collided with his plastron. he lifted her leg up to get more access and to get deeper. Dana was moaning wantonly now. Raph was kissing her neck and breathing hard into her ear, his eyes closed at the sensation.

"ugh, dana, you're so tight, babe," he gruffed out, frowning and concentrating not to cum right there.

"Ugh fuck Raph fuck me so hard you sexy ass god" she says morning and crying out his name. His thrusting became faster the rhythm moving to the his movements and she was feeling pleasure had washed all over her. She dug her nails into the sheets and he grabbed her butt and slapped each butt cheek really hard leaving red imprints of his hand in them. He caressed her butt cheeks gently massaging them and touching them softly and Dana groaned at the pain it left her with.

"yeah, you like that, don't you, you little tease," raph groaned as he felt himself get so very close. He increased his pace, going for speed in stead of depth, making his thrusts fast and shallow. Ugh, he was going to cum! With a groan and a bite of her shoulder, he came inside of her, releasing himself ever so nice into her vag. he was breathing hard. "fuck, yeah," he said in satisfaction and gave dana one last smack on her asscheek and pulled out. her entrance was white and leaking out a good creampie. raph got hard again by just looking at it. he shifted her on her back and got on top of her, spreading her thighs and spreading her pussy lips to see his own seed in her. He was so passionate and he wanted more.

"fuck!" raph gruffed out and entered her again. he was watching the penetration closely, his dick entering her and soaking itself white every time he pulled out. "fuck, yeah. take it," he now looked into dana's eyes passionately, and smirked smugly as he saw her blushed pleasured face. she was enjoying this too, obviously ready for rounf two. "tell me you fucking love my cock," he increased his thrusts into her coming closer to her face and kissed her.

"Yes yes I love your dick. It gives me pleasure" she said excitedly.

He continued at a faster brisker pace making her orgasm a second time. Masking her still moaning wantonly. Raph chuckled darkly.

"That's right," raph pushed her thighs closer to her body, exposing her completely in front of him. he was thrusting deeper, dtimulating her g-spot ever so nicely with his huge dick-head. Raph looked down at her pussy and almost came again when he saw the way his semen bubbled up into a nice foam around his dick. "Dana," he closed his eyes. He was close again. She tightened agianst him and started moaning his name again, cuming on him. "Fuck!" raph released a groan as her walls pulsated around him. He came again this time deep inside and collapsed on his bed, breathing hard. "Shit," he groaned. That was one of the best fucks he had ever had. Dana was still panting really hard and she cummed onto the sheets. She blushed heavily and looked at him with lust still in her eyes and she leaned over and kissed him. He grabbed her and pulled her against him smelling her scent and stroking her face with hand.

"mmm, now that's what i call making love, babe," he said silkily into her ear. He was delightfully tired, his body recovering from two orgasms in the row. He fells asleep with Dana in his arms. Dana was sleeping peacefully in Raph's arms and Leo came into the room and lightly kissed Dana on her forehead. She snuggled up next to Raph and sighed in her dreams. Dana was so beautiful to Leo. Without thinking Leo leaned down and pressed his lips against her kissing her. Then he quietly left the room and left them to sleep together.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo nodded.

"yes, like that," he kissed her mouth and she kissed back moaning. Raphael walked into the room.

"What the shell is going on?" he growled out as he approached kat and tugged her away from leo's lap. Kat looked at him, she was a little turned on by Leo. She pulled raph over whispering into his ear. Raph got all red and blushing, looking at her like she was crazy.

"what?! there is no way i'm gonna say yes to that!" he crossed his arms. Kat looked pleadingly at him.

"come on! you know you want to. I know it is on your bucket list," she winked at him. Raph gruffed out at her, not at all happy.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked leo curiously, wondering what made raph so red. raph looked at him annoyed and frustrated.

"She wants to have a groupie. Comprende?" raph was irritated. "Fucking greedy whore," he saind angrily looking at kat.

"Hey, don't talk about her that way!" leo came to defend her honor. "She just has feelings for both of us, at least admitt that, you stubborn baffoon!"

Dana woke up in raph's arms and she yawned heavily. She got out of bed to stretch.

"Morning Raph"

"Good morning doll face. You sleep good after what happened last night?"

"I slept great. And that last night was some of the best sex I ever had in my life. You are totally different than my Leo."

"Oh really in what way babe?"

"Just that you are more aggressive. That's all"

"Oh I see alright. Anyway want it hit the showers with me?"

"No thanks I prefer to take showers alone Raph."

"Aww come one babe that's no fun."

"Tough it out tough guy. You'll get more so in enough but right now I am hitting the showers" she said to Raph.

Raphael's chest got bigger as he approached leo yelling in his face.

"Who ya calling a baffoon?"

"YOU!" leo yelled back unable to hold himself.

Kat was not happy with them fighting.

"Can't you just shut up?! both of you! I am sick and tired of this shit! if you do not learn to cooperate I will not be with either of you!"

"I am going to bed." kat announced herself and went to leo's bedroom.

raph and leo looked at each other.

"This is all your fault, fearless," raph said acidly.

"It is not but i am going to be the grown up and stop fighting."

they both gave each other looks and went their separate ways.

next morning...

Dana was taking a shower. As she was washing her body she felt arms wraps themselves around her waist. She looked behind her and there was 2003 Leo.

"Leo oh it's you. You scared me. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry pumpkin but I really wanted to see you. Plus we used to take showers together every single day back in our world."

"Yes yes we did Leo and I enjoyed every bit of it" she said.

Leo started washing dana, paying attention to her sensitive touches. she was moaning for him. he smiled. he was always gentle. after the shower and a good sex, they came out together. 2014 Donnie was giving them dirty looks.

"I assume you have thoroughly cleaned the shower after your... activity?" he was blushing a little but tried to sound stern in which he failed at.

"Yep the shower is as you say thoroughly clean. We took care of that" Dana was smirking now. Leo just had a s lie on his face.

"And we'll be more than happy to do it again for you" said Leo now smirking as well. They walked away arm in arm with each other and laughed at each other. Dana went back to Raph's room to get his clothes because she was now dry. She went to get dressed and changed. She out in her usual outfit her clothes fir once because she was no longer worried about mating season. Dana came out from the room in her good clothes. Donnie covered his nose and stiffened.

"You should know better than going around with no perfume on, dana." he told her sternly. he could smell her pheromones in the air, even if she just took the shower.

"Oh crap the mating season is still going on isn't it?" "I will go change right now" Dana quickly dashed off back into Raph's room getting his pants and thing them putting the t shirt on then putting his sweatshirt on then putting his cologne all over her. She then came out out of Raph's room with a smile on her face ecstatically saying

"I don't smell like pheromones anymore or myself"

"I smell like Raph" Dana said as she skipped off with glee going to see what Raph was up to.

Donnie nodded his head and relaxed. Sometimes dana forgot the simple things, but at least she was willing to improve. Raphael was practicing in the dojo, his sweaty body reaking with the stench of a work-out.

"Hey there big guy I can see you gained so more muscle" Dana was looking at Raph now liking what she was seeing.

She went over to him and her flexed his muscles for her knowing that she loved his muscles.

"You ain't seen nothing yet babe" he said as he was showing off to Dana.

"These aren't just for show are they?" She asked him with a smirk on her face.

"They are whatever you want them to use them for doll face" he said to her now smirking at her. He brought her flesh against his chest and kissed her passionately right there in the dojo.

"raphael!" raph stiffened right away and released dana. "focus on your training." master splinter told him sternly. raph released dana and winked at her, as if telling her that they will continue this next time. Raph winked at her and Dana just smirked as she walked away. She sat down in the furthest part of the dojo and watched Raph train.

"This is so much fun" said Dana with a gleeful voice.

raph was making faces at her while he was training, thinking that he was unnoticed by master splinter. but master splinter finally had enough and flicked his tail hard in the back of raphael's head. "focus, my son. fun will come later."

raph blushed and gave his sensei his best, also wanting to impress dana. 2003 Leo came into the dojo and asked master splinter if he could train as well. Leo was training with Raph and both boys were now focused on each other wanting to both impress Dana. Leo flexed his foot hard right underneath Raph's ankle and caused him to fall over. Dana saw this and was just laughing really hard.

"Good try Raph" she said still laughing.

Raph growled.

"I'll show you." he tackled leo in a play fight, both of them going at it.

"Oh jeez now Raph has lost it. His anger getting the better of him again." Said Dana as she was sighing.

"Raph don't let him get to you. You have to control your anger"

"She is right my son. Anger breeds violence. You should listen to her my son" splinter was teaching him.

Raph snorted.

"this ain't no anger, this is just brotherly love!" he tackled leo again and interlocked his head and started rubbing his bold head since he was much bigger than him. it looked cute.

"Ok Raph whatever you say" Dana just rolled her eyes and sighed. Ugh he was never going to learn she thought into her head. But it was still,adorable though she thought.

"Just make sure you don't hurt Leo Raph" said Dana looking worried "after all you are much bigger than he is"

leo swiftly switched positions and got raph in a wrestling head lock.

"do not worry dana. i can protect myself." leo also had a smile on his face. looked like they were both bonding rather well.

"Well this is all good. I see you guys are getting along" said Dana with a smile on her face. It did her heart good to see her two boys bonding and getting along. Leo now had the advantage over Raph but they were both still enjoying each other's company. At that moment the 2014 leo joined into the dojo. he was cool and collected as always. he started doing his regular practice in silence, not noticing anyone. dana approached him, concerned with what was going on between him and katrina, and how he was getting along with 2003 raph.

"So Leo how is your relationship with Kat coming along? And how are you getting along with her Raph?" She asked just full of questions.

"Well my relationship with her is not going so great as of right now and he and Raph still are fighting and butting heads with each other because of Kat" he said in a cool voice but his voice had a hint of sadness to it.

"I am sure everything will be fine Leo. Tough it out and just wait fir the good things to come. I know Kat really likes you and she wouldn't get mad at you without a reason. Stick your chin up and don't worry about it. Everything will fall into place soon enough" Dana said as she patted him on the shoulder.

"arigato," said leo bowing in japanese way. "I will take your advice."

"You're welcome anytime Leo you need advice come to me and I will help you" Dana said to him in a proud voice proud of her skills.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo was in deep thought. It was obvious katrina liked both of them, but he was not okay with sharing her like the other two ninjas shared dana. Leo was a private turtle, he wanted a girl who he could truly call his own. Dana was worried and concerned for her friend Kat and the dilemma she was faced with. I mean she had two first guys vying for her and she was caught between a rock and a hard place. It's didn't know what to do so one day when they were fighting over her Kat snapped at them and she got mad. That was the last straw for Kat. Dana saw Kat with an angry yet sad expression on her face. Dana really wanted to help Kat but she felt it was none of her business. But they were friends and that's what friends do for each other. So with steeled determination Dana walked up to Kat and asked her to tell her everything. Kat was irritated with the guys. she told dana that they were acting like they were ready to fight each otehr for her, which she did not want. she did like both of them, and she did not want to leave eitehr of them. she already did that with donnie and raph back in the otehr world. she wanted to mkake this relationship work. Dana was comforting her and telling her that she had to follow her heart and whatever she chooses she is going to end up hurting one of them but that's just how it goes. Or if she wanted she could be with the both of them. Or she could choose only one and the other she would have to break his heart. Dana just hugged Kat and told her that no matter what happens she would always be there for her. katrina sighed and hugged back. The conversation did not bring her closer to her decision at all. she had to decide by herself.

she liked raph a lot, but he could be such an asshole sometimes, and yet he could be such a sweetheart.

she just met this 2014 leo, and he was always sweet to her, but she did not knnow him as well as she knew raph... but she knew she liked him too. Dana thought that her conversation with Kat sort of helped her in a way because she wanted her friend to come to a decision and soon because Raph and Leo wouldn't stop fighting with each other over her. She had to let one of them down. Even if it meant hurting one of them. Dana sighed still lost in thought when she bumped Into 2003 Leo by accident.

"Hey sweetheart what's going on? Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I am fine Leo. I just want to be alone for awhile" she said as she walked off without saying another word. kat was approached by raph.

"babe, I don't understand you lately. am i not a good boyfriend? why do you do this stuff wwith leo in front of my eyes?" he looked at her, his eyes hurt a little. they were alone and raph was not putting on a tough guy act anymore. Dana got over what was bothering her and she went back to Leo to apologize to him. He was polishing his katanas.

"Leo I am sorry. It was nothing before. I am alright now" she said as she hugged him and she kissed him hard on the lips. Leo kissed her right back just as hard but more passionately.

Kat looked down feeling self-hatred for making raphael think about himself that way.

"no, raph. You're a great boyfriend. you can get a little possessive at times, but you're great and i love you." raph nodded at her words. "But i think i am developing feelings for Leo too, this Leo at least, and I just do not know what to do anymore."

2003 just smiled at her. He was enjoying ever waking moment he had with her.

"Alright so Leo uh I was wondering if you and Raph could teach me how to box some more. So that I can somewhat defend myself." She asked with desperation in her eyes.

"Sure I can teach you" he said as him and Dana were walking towards the dojo. There they found this world's Raph polishing his sais and looking at them.

"What's up?" 2014 Raph asked and continued to polish his sais.

"Dana wants to be taught boxing," 2003 leo replied. raph lifted his brows at that.

"I'm already teaching her boxing, bro. I think she needs self-defence really," he continued to polish his weapons. Leo blinked and looked at Dana, seeing raphael's point.

"Ok sure. If you want to reach me self defense go ahead. I don't mind it. In fact I am excited at learn that" Dana was enthusiastic.

"Ok so now we're gonna teach you just how to protect yourself from scum like the purple dragons" Raph was telling her.

Raph put his sais down and directed them to the dojo. dana was glad to have two teachers and two perspective and two different fighting styles teaching her.

Dana made it into the dojo and Leo and raph were both showing her hoe to defend herself.

"Alright so make your stance like this with one foot back and one foot forward" 2003 Leo said.

"And that is how you defend yourself" 2003 Leo and Raph both said.

"Ok thanks awesome you two" she went over to the both of them and hugged them both.


End file.
